


One Miracle

by StarlitCandy



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Get ready for some feels, I'm suffering so these two will suffer too, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suicide Attempt, Warnings May Change, and maybe medication, im sorry, mostly tintin, tintin and haddock just need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitCandy/pseuds/StarlitCandy
Summary: Haddock has gone missing at sea and Tintin struggles to cope.Ported over from FFN





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is ported over from my FFN account with minor tweaks. Get ready for some depressed Tintin because fun times, right?

Tintin grit his teeth. _Dammit, Captain..._  
He swiped at his face with his sleeve. _One miracle for me, mon amour._  
His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground in front of the door. _Please don't be dead._  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
_Here is the update for the recent missing persons case._  
_Captain Archibald Haddock, retired sea captain, has gone missing at sea in the Atlantic._  
_He set out six weeks ago on the naval ship the USS Berkeley to San Theodoros to assist General Alcazar in the civil war raging on._  
_The ship last docked in Florida and was due to arrive in Cuba five weeks ago but never docked._  
_The ship crew was discovered ten miles off the shore in lifeboats, but Captain Haddock was nowhere to be found._  
_The government police in San Theodoros, Cuba, Florida, and Brussels are collaborating together in an attempt to find the missing Captain, but to no avail so far._  
_Haddock was announced missing two weeks ago and is presumed dead._

  


Tintin turned the radio off. _Shut up._ He thought, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His dear Captain was missing. Tintin felt so mad at himself for letting him go alone. He slammed his fists against his bedroom wall, sinking slowly, his face scrunching up as he began to cry again.  
"Why?!" He shouted at no one in particular. "Why had I let him go?! Why?!" He screamed. "Why did it have to be him?! Why Archie?!" He curled up into a ball. His sides heaved as he sobbed.  
Tintin had been like this ever since Thomson and Thompson called him two and once again half a week ago informing him about the situation. He had initially gone into a rage at the two Interpol agents, shouting why weren't they doing anything more to find Haddock. Then when they had announced Haddock was presumed dead, he had fallen into a great grieving state and had been like that ever since.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Everything was happening so fast. Chang had flown in from London to stay with Tintin until his condition got better or the Captain was found. Bianca was staying at Marlinspike Hall too, mothering Tintin and Chang, anxious to see if her beloved Captain would ever be found.  
Interpol was working hard trying to find the Captain and the ship and was sending out multiple search parties, on the sea and in the air. Reporters flooded Marlinspike quite frequently and were kindly turned away by Nestor and Bianca. Chang would always be with Tintin, trying to support him and keep him calm. Tintin would often go into fits of rage and then collapse to the floor in a fetal position, crying his eyes out.  
A doctor had come by at one point to check on Tintin and had determined that he was battling severe depression and told the other occupants of Marlinspike to watch over him closely. It wasn’t anything new to the other inhabitants, but they wish they could do more to help the poor boy reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry that I keep forgetting to update this. I'm doing my best :')

_Hmmgh... Where am I? ___  
Archibald forced himself to sit up, his head pounding and his body aching. He looked around. _That's right... I'm still on the Berkeley. _He looked around his prison of a room. Pirates had attacked the ship a few weeks prior and had forced the crew off the ship, holding him hostage. He had no clue where he truly was, although the pirates had treated him somewhat fairly. He wasn’t beaten or starved, but it felt like he was on the Karaboudjan again: being handed bottle after bottle of whiskey to keep him from rational though. He took the bottles every time but mostly stored them in the compartments under his sleeping quarters.__  
He did know one thing, though.  
Tintin most likely missed him immensely and that he was probably going crazy by now.  
Suddenly, an extremely familiar figure entered his room. "Hello, old man." The tall muscular man said, followed by a tall lean man with boyish looks.  
"Allan and Tom." Haddock growled, raising his fists, ready to fight.  
Allan waved him away. "We're here to save you, you dumbass. The world thinks you're dead and Rastapopoulos sent us, going on about how if someone got to kill you it had to be him, not some rag-tag band of pirates."  
Haddock looked at them suspiciously. "Yer lying. Ye can't be serious." Allan muttered something to Tom, and the younger man nodded and rushed out of the room.  
"Tom's going to bring us a portable radio. We're working with the government here."

_____ _

.  
.  
.  
.

Minutes later, Tom returned with two more men. They were lugging a radio with them, and placed it on the table. Allan fumbled with the dials for a few moments, then motioned for the Captain to take the headphones. "Listen for yourself."  
Archibald took the headphones and sat down cautiously.

 _Alpha, Come in, Alpha, over._  
_Alpha team, over. ___  
_Have you located the Berkeley or Captain Haddock? Over. ___  
_Negative. We believe Charlie has located both, though. Charlie radioed in to call for help with a pirate ship and the Berkeley was presumed to have been taken over by pirates, over._  
_Roger, Alpha. Over._

____

____

____

____

He turned around and stared at the two men, eyes wide. "How many search parties have ye got looking for me?"

Allan looked away. "How many weeks do you think you've been at sea?" 

The Captain shrugged. "I lost count. Five, maybe Six weeks?" 

Allan looked at him dead in the eye. "You've been at sea for ten weeks. Your crew made it to shore seven weeks ago and Interpol and the FBI have been on a mad scramble to find you. Three weeks ago they announced you to be presumed dead. Now pack your things and let's go. Tintin's nearly gone insane."


End file.
